


Twin Stars

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Queen Allura finds names for her unborn twins.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Twin Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> Happy New Year, ThatScottishShipper! May 2021 be kind and good to you and bring you all the good things! 🥂

Allura drew in a breath, awed by the glamorous cosmos high above. How long had it been since she had last seen Altea’s constellations? 

A foot kicked inside, and her hand went to her large belly. The nurse had said she was expecting twins, and following in the footsteps of the previous Altean rulers, Allura stepped out onto the night sky to search of names most befitting her new children. 

Spotting Daibazaal shining red and bright, she smiled at her new friend and ally when her eyes fell on the twin stars of the nearby constellation. 

Perfect. 

“Harmon and Melodia!”


End file.
